Like Your Last
by sydneytrieswriting
Summary: "When you're someone like me, you never know if you're going to wake up the next day, so I like to live everyday like it's my last. That's why I'm taking the Hunter Exam."
1. Preface: The Change

**Preface: The Change**

* * *

Ah, cliches. The one thing writers know and have come to love, and this story is chock full of them. If you don't enjoy or prefer cliches, then turn back now and go back to mindlessly scrolling this website's pages, brimming with millions of fanfiction. I'm sure you'll find something else better than this.

Now, the people still reading, you guys are the special ones. The ones that jump into the unknown, to become doctors, astronauts, scientists and more notably, Hunters. You have come to read about a girl, and not just any girl. An invisible one. The girl who becomes a distant memory. The girl who the waiter forgets to bring water for at a group dinner. The girl where people look at her picture in a yearbook and think, "Since when was she in our year?" Nameless. Faceless. You could even say she was gone with the wind.

But this girl has had enough of it. She wanted to make a name for herself. She wanted to become everything her parents couldn't. She wanted to step out of the shadows and make herself known. She decided to cut her hair, dress differently and live every day like it would be her last. She went places no 10 year old has seen or heard of. She's been in more run-ins with thieves and murderers alike, even more than a skilled assassin would have. This girl was what you could call a free spirit or even a woman of few words. Eventually, running around and seeing Japan got boring. She ran out of things to do. Her bucket list was fulfilled, you could say. She eventually turned 12 and decided to take part in the Hunter Exam. The place where meatheads, tryhards, and professionals come together in an all-out battle of wits and strength.

Just the place for a girl who wants to make everyday feel like her last.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

 **Hello, and welcome to my newest fic, Like Your Last! I really do hope you enjoy it! The first official chapter will be up soon, possibly within the next week or so.**

 **Please remember to leave a review! What do you think will happen to this girl?**

 **Also, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
**

 **Stay beautiful!** **  
**

 **-Syd**


	2. Chapter 1: Hello, How Are You?

**Chapter One: Hello, How Are You?**

* * *

The smell of stale air and rust filled the girl's nose as she took the rickety elevator underground to the Hunter Exam. The girl scrunched up her nose, the dusty air making her eyes water. She rubbed her eyes vigorously, because she didn't want to look as if she was crying before the exam even took place. She tightened the buckles on her dusty black boots as the old elevator came to a screeching halt and the doors slid open with ease.

 _About freaking time,_ the girl thought as she took one step over the threshold dividing what seemed like two completely different worlds. She looked around at the small group of about 100 some people, sizing them up in her head. She was then greeted by a short, green man with a bean shaped head clad in a black tuxedo.

"Hello, my name is Beans, and welcome to the 287th Hunter Exam!" Beans greeted, a cheerful smile on his misshapen face.

The girl smiled slightly, waving hello to the man. Beans pulled a circular white pin from his pocket and held up to her. "Please put this on, it's your number tag and it is how we keep track of all our applicants!"

The girl took the pin, seeing it had the number 101 on it in black lettering. She unhooked the pin and stuck it on the outside of the pocket of her black leather jacket. She looked back down at Beans for further direction.

Beans pointed a small hand at the group behind him. "Please stand by over there, the exam will start once the last applicant arrives."

The girl decided to ask a question that sprouted from her own curiosity. "How many applicants are there?" Immediately after she spoke, the girl furrowed her eyebrows together, surprised by how much her voice has changed since the last time she spoke.

"This year, we have approximately 405." Beans said with a smile. The girl's demeanor became dejected as she stared down at him with a look of defeat and impatience. Beans just smiled and walked off, leaving the girl with nothing but boredom.

The girl walked around, looking for an isolated place to sit down. As she walked around, she was very excited about the fact that she didn't stick out like a sore thumb compared to some people here. The only thing that stuck out about her were the small space buns she wore atop her head. She sat down on the sidelines, not wanting to deal with any tryhards at the minute. She surveyed the crown once more and the one person who stuck out to her the most was a pink and purple haired man, wearing what looked like rubber bands and purple elf shoes. She studied his face and saw he had a maroon star on his right cheek and a spring green tear on his left. The clown getup was unsettling, and yet also very amusing. He was shuffling a deck of cards, pulling one out and looking at it each time it was pulled. He looked in her direction, his amber eyes piercing her gray ones. She immediately looked away, unknowing of how to react.

She looked down at her boots, tracing her finger along the toe until she was approached by a short, fat man with thick eyebrows and nut-brown skin. She looked up boredly, wanting to get him out of her way.

He pulled out an orange can with a pop tab. "I'm Tonpa. Do you want a juice? You must be just dehydrated after the journey here!"

The girl shook her head, knowing he tampered with the drink. The man wouldn't let up, trying once more to give her the drink.

"C'mon, it's just right for this kind of thing! You'll love it!" He said with a devilish grin.

The girl sighed and snatched the orange can from him and popped open the tab. The man held a look of victory on his round face as she lifted it up to her pale lips. She looked him in the eyes and then pulled it away from her lips and poured the bubbly orange liquid into a puddle next her, smirking at his pitiful attempt to poison her.

"I wasn't thirsty, sorry." She said, thrusting the empty can back into his wide fingers. Tonpa had a look of anger as he walked away, muttering sour words under his breath. The girl interlocked her hands behind her head, letting out a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and leant back, trying to relax a little bit.

She was just about to drift to sleep when she heard the scratching of wheels on pavement closing in on her. She opened one eye to see a white-maned boy with pale skin riding on a yellow skateboard, hands stuffed into the pockets of his gray shorts. He held a neutral face, his white mane of hair flying in the breeze he created. Once he approached her, he kicked off his skateboard and held it between his side and upper arm.

"Yo," The boy said as he sat down next her, setting the board down in front of him. The girl remained unmoving, trying to think of something- anything- that could drive him off. She couldn't think of anything, so she just sat there quietly.

"Did you hear me? I said something to you," The boy asked after looking at her unmoving state.

The girl opened her eyes and tilted her head towards him. "Hm?"

"I saw the way you dealt with Tonpa. Pretty cool, I guess." The boy said, rolling his skateboard under his feet.

The girl shrugged, implying that it was really nothing. "Eh."

"I'm Killua. Who're you?"

The girl unhooked her hands and looked at the boy, studying his sapphire eyes. "You look like you're wearing eyeliner. Do you wear guy-liner or something? I mean, I don't judge-"

At first Killua didn't register what she said, because he was mesmerized by her honey sweet voice. Once he did realize what she had said, he looked at her in shock and embarrassment. "Yah! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean your eyes look super defined." The girl responded, messing with her black crystal necklace.

"Well, your eyes are super defined! So, myeh!" Killua shot back, immediately cursing himself that he couldn't think of anything better and more rude.

"I mean… thanks?" The girl said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. The boy got up and stepped onto his skateboard.

"Pfft, whatever." He muttered before rolling away from the girl in annoyance. The girl sighed and leaned her head back, trying to make use of what time she had left to nap.

 **XXXX**

The girl was awoken by the mumbles and screams of a large group. She snapped her eyes open and saw that over 300 more people had arrived in the time she was asleep.

 _Oh my God, how long was I out for?_ The girl looked around, studying the other 300 people. _I am way out of my league here, oh my God._ The girl got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The girl yawned as she saw everyone grouping together in the middle of the tunnel. She stuck her hands into her pockets and strided over to see what the commotion was.

She stood up on her tiptoes to see who was talking to the large cluster of people. Growing angry that she couldn't see, she tried to push through the group of people, but then they all started sprinting. The girl looked around in confusion as the people ran at and around her.

"What the hell-" She started, before being cut off by Tonpa running up to her and pushing her to the ground before running away, laughing like a maniac. The girl screamed, falling onto her bottom, her number pin coming undone and jabbing her in the side.

The girl groaned angrily, looking up at the tunnel ceiling. "Hey are you okay?" She heard a voice shout. The girl looked behind her to see a boy with greenish spiked hair, a blond boy in a blue overcoat-type thing, a tall male wearing a blue suit, and the same white haired boy from before. The girl raised an eyebrow as they ran over to her.

"Did you hear me? I asked if you were okay!" The spiked haired boy asked again, putting forth a hand to help her up. The girl took his hand lightly and pulled herself up, rehooking her number pin back on. She brushed off her pants, nodding. The boy smiled brightly.

"We better catch up with everyone else if we're gonna make it! Wanna run with us?" The boy asked, looking at her with his big brown eyes. The girl shrugged and nodded, seeing as this was the opportunity to make some new friends.

"O-kay! Let's go-o-o-o!" The boy screamed, sprinting ahead. I looked at the other three boys with an eyebrow raised. They shrugged, sprinting after him. The white haired boy got on his skateboard, rolling quickly after them. The girl made a face, running after them to catch up.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Gon!" The boy told her once she caught up to the group. She nodded and pat his shoulder as a way of saying, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kurapika," The blond boy said, nodding to her. She smiled at him, noticing he wore a single red earring.

"I'm…" The man in the blue suit started, breathing heavily, "Leorio…" He managed, looking at her over the smallest pair of glasses ever. The girl made a face, taking note of how he sweating bullets.

"Killua." The boy on the skateboard said, introducing himself again.

"Nice to meet you! Do you have a name?" Gon asked, clutching his yellow backpack so it wouldn't fall.

The girl shrugged, "Doesn't everyone?"

"Well, yeah! I wanna know what your's is!"

The girl shrugged again, not wanting to reveal her name. The three boys looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, come on, what's the harm in saying something as simple as your name?" Leorio huffed out, undoing his teal tie to try and ventilate himself.

"Leorio! Don't be rude!" Kurapika said in a condescending tone, giving him an angry parent-type face.

"Well, if you don't wanna tell them, will you tell just me? I'm good at keeping secrets!" Gon asked, smiling widely.

 _He's so innocent… he knows nothing of the horrors this world has to offer._ The girl thought, nodding at his smiling face. The boy looked at her in excitement, matching her pace so she could bend down and tell him.

After she whispered her name in Gon's ear, she put a finger up to her lips, showing to keep it a secret.

The boy nodded excitedly, "I won't tell anybody! Pretty name, by the way!"

The girl blushed, looking away from them. She wasn't accustomed to flattery, so she knew nothing of how to react.

"I'm just gonna call you Girl, then." Killua said, looking at her with his trademark neutral face.

The girl rolled her eyes, jerking her thumb into a sarcastic thumbs up.

 **XXXX**

The group was running at a considerably fast pace and got about 70 km in when Leorio started complaining. "Why isn't Killua running! He's cheating by using that stupid skateboard!"

"Satotz, or whatever his name is- I couldn't tell because I was pushed- told us just to follow him. He didn't specify that we had to run," The girl responded, not acknowledging Leorio.

Killua hopped off his skateboard, placed it between his upper arm and side, and begun running. "I feel like running now. So shut it, old man." He said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"You little bas-" He started, before being cut off by his own other thought, "Hey! I'm a teenager just like you guys are!"

The group gasped, looking behind at him. "What!" They all shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, it's the truth!" He said sourly, looking at the group annoyedly.

The girl picked up her pace, seeing the light at the end of this dark and smelly tunnel. The group soon followed suit, seeing the light as well.

"I see the end!" Gon shouted happily.

"No you don't," Killua said, nodding his head up to a large flight of stairs.

"Aw, what!" Gon said, looking up the long stairs.

"I'm going to pick up the pace, so please keep up!" The Examiner shouted, beginning to run up the stairs.

The girl let out a groan of anger and sadness as she reached the flight of stairs.

"It just had to be stairs, didn't it?" The girl groaned, beginning to make her way up those damn stairs.

Leorio and Kurapika sprinted past them, making headway up the stairs. "Try and keep up, slowpokes!" Leorio shouted, trying to antagonize them.

"Well, we can't disappoint the old man, can we?" Killua asked rhetorically, making his way up the stairs after the two.

"C'mon, try and get up the stairs with us!" Gon encouraged, speeding past her to catch up with Killua.

The girl sighed, wiping her forehead. "Alright…" She said, jogging up the stairs two at a time.

 _Stairs and running, the two things I hate most put into one. Well, at least I'll get some friends out of this._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

 **Chapter One's been completed, yayy! So, I really hope you enjoy my story so far, I feel like I'm gonna have a ton of fun while writing this for you guys! And as for Nine Lives, I'm still currently writing the next chapter, and am trying to finish, so I hope that I can get it out soon for you guys. Anyways, please remember to leave a review and stay beautiful~**

 **I love you all, and see you in chapter two!  
-Syd**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Hunter X Hunter. All rights go to the original owner.**


End file.
